Les larmes du firmament
by Sermina
Summary: La pluie s’écoule doucement sur ma chevelure sombre. Le ciel est gris. Des gens passent à mes pieds sans rien voir, se couvrant du vent frais qui vient de se lever. L’eau glisse par torrent et candeur, sans se soucier de nous..." Sasu/Naru passé.


**Titre de la fiction : "Les larmes du firmament"**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Bêta-lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : One shot – UA – Mystère – Tragédie**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent.**

**Note 1 : Pour TOUS les commentaires anonymes, je répondrais sur mon profil !**

**Note 2 : Ceci est un HORS UNIVERS ! (Vu le caractère particulier de ce one-shot, je ne le dirais jamais assez^^)**

**Note 3 : Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Azerty pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre de cette fan fiction !**

**

* * *

Les larmes du firmament**

La pluie s'écoule doucement sur ma chevelure sombre. Le ciel est gris. Des gens passent à mes pieds sans rien voir, se couvrant du vent frais qui vient de se lever. L'eau glisse par torrent et candeur, sans se soucier de nous... après tout nous ne sommes que des fourmis... d'insignifiantes fourmis grouillant sur ce bas monde. Au loin le clocher se fait entendre : sept heures.

Les éléments se déchaînent toujours plus, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont au courant. Moi je suis seulement là, sans bouger, immobile, attendant, sans me soucier d'eux. Ils veulent m'empêcher de _le_ faire. Après tout, ils ont raison. Si j'étais à leur place, je ferais sûrement pareil.

Mon regard noir ne bouge pas. Ma pupille rouge est fixée sur le plexiglas de ta fenêtre. Je sais que tu vas l'ouvrir... malgré le temps, malgré la tempête.

Tu es tellement exceptionnel. Tu aimes le soleil tout autant que la pluie, tu aimes la violence du vent autant que le calme de sa brise. Alors comme chaque jour, tu te réveilleras avec douceur. Tu t'assoiras sur ton lit avec de petits gestes lents. Tu prendras quelques minutes où les yeux encore à moitié fermés, tu frotteras énergiquement tes paupières. Puis tu te lèveras laissant glisser les draps à terre mettant à la vue de tous tes magnifiques formes. Comme à ton habitude, tu trébucheras une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre la cuisine où tu avaleras d'une traite la moitié d'une bouteille de lait. D'un même pas nonchalant, tu retournas dans ta chambre, où avec juste un bas de pyjama, tu ouvriras doucement la fenêtre. Tu feras un pas sur ton petit balcon verdoyant qui ressemble à lui seul à la forêt d'Amazonie et tu fermeras tes beaux yeux bleu. Alors tu t'imprègneras des éléments de l'instant : le vent et la pluie, les laissant toucher ta douce peau halée alors que tes narines se dilateront respirant à plein poumon l'air violent. La pluie fouettera ton doux visage alors que le vent fera danser ta magnifique chevelure blonde par secousses irrégulières. Ce ne sera que quelques minutes plus tard que tes deux saphirs s'ouvriront sur le monde, souriant toujours avec gratitude à ce nouveau jour qui commence. Et pour terminer ton habituel rituel tu finiras par repartir dans les sombres recoins de ton petit appartement.

Oui, si j'avais été là comme tous les matins à seulement te contempler, oui, c'est ce que tu aurais fait... mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent... tu ne rentreras pas à nouveau dans cet appartement qui fut durant un temps le lieu de notre amour.

Mes doigts se crispent un peu alors que l'adrénaline envahit mon cerveau. La pluie tape mon visage avec violence mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je ne peux pas tout arrêter maintenant. Si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas supporter ce qui en découlera obligatoirement... alors je tiens bon.

Mes yeux fixent toujours ce morceau de verre. Rien ne bouge. Le clocher sonne le quart d'heure, tu es en retard mais au moment où traverse cette pensée en mon esprit, j'aperçois une ombre. Malgré le bruit du déluge qui s'abat sur moi, je crois entendre le grincement de ta porte fenêtre mal huilée. Tu es rayonnant. Ton sourire trône comme toujours sur ton visage légèrement halé. Le temps n'a pas d'impact sur ton moral, tu es toujours souriant. Même quand plus rien ne va, ton rire éclatant se dessine et s'envole entourant le reste du monde.  
C'est cela que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Comment pouvais-tu sourire de cette manière à d'autres que moi ? Comment pouvais-tu rire alors que je n'étais pas à tes côtés ? Je te voulais pour moi... pour moi seul. Ma seule erreur. Pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en vouloir. J'ai tout gâché c'est vrai mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu m'aimerais toujours ! Que personne ne me remplacerait ! Pourtant le jeune homme qui t'a ramené hier soir, tu l'as embrassé... mes doigts se crispent un peu plus. Ne plus penser à hier soir, juste à cet instant. Toi, les yeux fermés face au vent qui fait claquer le bas de ton pantalon sur tes longues jambes parfaites.

Je dois _le_ faire maintenant ! Tu m'appartiens, corps et âme ! Mon doigt appuie sans hésitation, calmement. Rien n'est audible à part le vent soufflant par bourrasque. La tempête se déchaîne un peu plus, la grêle se joint à elle. Les éléments pleurent et hurlent leur douleur. Le monde vient de perdre un soleil. Et moi genou à terre, un œil fermé, l'autre ouvert, je viens de gagner à jamais ta lumière.

Au loin le clocher se fait entendre : sept heures et demie. L'eau s'écoule par torrent et candeur, sans se soucier de toi... après tout tu n'étais qu'une fourmi... une insignifiante fourmi vivant dans ce bas monde. Les gens passent à tes pieds sans rien voir, se couvrant du vent qui vient de s'intensifier. Le ciel est noir. Et sur ta chevelure maintenant écarlate doucement s'écoule la pluie.


End file.
